Projekt "Pustka"
Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki II Odcinek 4: Projekt "Pustka" Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 3, godzina 1:00: Rozbłysły flary, widzimy podobizny Franka i Marty, którzy zginęli poprzedniego dnia. Shana uruchomiła głośniki. '' '''Shana:' W grze zostało już tylko 12 zawodników. Rozpoczynacie właśnie trzeci dzień. Good luck. Tym krótkim komunikatem przedstawiła żyjącym jeszcze aktualny stan gry. Sama była dalej zirytowana, nie wiedząc co z Jurgitą. '' '''Shana:' Halo, odezwijcie się czy coś znaleźliście ? Przez krótkofalówkę trwała tylko głucha cisza. '' '''Shana:' Sama to sprawdzę, bo oni są beznadziejni. Ale najpierw uruchomię też jego. Wyszła z budynku głównego i skierowała się jakimś Jeepem wgłąb wyspy w poszukiwaniu Jurgity. Zaś z jakiegoś magazynu wyszedł prawdopodobnie robot... Widać było, że mógł atakować elektrycznością... '' Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 3, godzina 2:00: ''Dochodziło do wybuchów na wyspie, konkretniej w jej południowo-wschodniej części. '' '''Drawn:' Uparte zakochańce, ile jeszcze będę musiał rzucić granatów, by was rozerwały na strzępy ? Lukaninho II: Nie poddam się tak łatwo. Claudia: I ja również. Gdybym tylko miała lepszą broń. Lukaninho II: Miałem broń, tamta świruska ją zepsuła. Claudia: Niestety, nic mu nie zrobię tym noktowizorem. Drawn: Zatrzymajcie się i dajcie się zabić, bo zaczynam odczuwać zmęczenie. Uciekali jeszcze trochę, jednak jeden z granatów ranił Lukaninho w nogę i ten upadł. '' '''Claudia:' Nieeeee Lukaninho II: Uciekaj... Claudia chciała podejść. Lecz Drawn rzucił shurikenem, którego zabrał od martwego Franka. Trafił ją nieco w policzek. Rzucił w nią kolejnego, trafiając w nogę. Ta zostawiła ostatecznie Lukaninho. I kulejąc ruszyła dalej. Drawn: Jeden z głowy, ją zajmie się jak ciebie dobije. Lukaninho II: Przykro mi, ale nie. Giń poczwaro. Lukaninho pociągnął za linkę, która akurat była przy nim. Pod stopami Drawna było słychać pisk, by po paru sekundach bomba rozerwała go na strzępy. Jednak to, co miał za broń... kunai i shurikeny trafiły wprost w klatkę Lukaninho wskutek tego wybuchu. '' '''Lukaninho:' Claudia... powodzenia.... Zdołał wykrztusić. I padł martwy... '' ''Nr. 11 Drawn i Nr. 8 Lukaninho II - nie żyją. Zostało 11 zawodników. '' Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 3, godzina 4:00: '''Jonathan:' Dziwne. Piers: Co się stało ? Jonathan: Moje programy ściągnęły jakieś dziwne pliki pt. "Projekt Pustka" Piers: '''Może to tam gdzieś można zniszczyć te wszystkie obroże. '''Jonathan: Chyba nie zaszkodzi zajrzeć. Jonathan wszedł w plik i zobaczył jakiś ześwirowany filmik, jakby z innego świata. U niego zaś można było zobaczyć zahipnotyzowany wzrok. '' '''Jonathan: '''Nadzieja jest matką głupich, liczy się tylko rozpacz. ''Jonathan wziął jakieś ostre szkło i przystawił do szyi. '' '''Piers:' Ogarnij się! Zabrał szkło i potrząsnął nim, szybko zamknął plik mając zamknięte oczy. Jonathan wrócił do normalności. '' '''Jonathan:' Co się ze mną ? Piers: Nic takiego. Wracaj do roboty. Tymczasem u progu budynku, w którym cały czas byli Jonathan i Piers pojawiła się ranna Claudia. '' Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 3, godzina 6:00: '''Albert:' Mówiłem, że broń niepotrzebna. ???: '''Nawet nie przypuszczacie na co wam przyszło na tej wyspie zobaczyć. '''Thomas: Ja jak i on nie jesteśmy tu z własnej woli. Tylko program... ???: A program, ta ekscentryczka dopięła swego w końcu. Ubrana w kaptur postać odsłoniła twarz, a był to... '' '''Ralph #2:' Posłuchajcie co mam wam do opowiedzenia, ta czarna kula, o której już wspomniałem opanowała moje złe ja i rozdzieliło się od mojego ciała. I teraz jest nas 2, wyglądających tak samo. Thomas: Czemu tamten typ, wybiegł stąd jak opętany. Ralph #2: Wina halucynków, nie przejmujcie się. Wracając... trzeba go powstrzymać. Albert: Przed czym ? Ralph #2: Chce połączyć się z tamtym światem. Potrzebuje do tego jakiegoś ciała, złowrogiego człowieka za życia, którą mroczna energia by zachciała opanować. A wtedy strach pomyśleć co będzie. Thomas: A czemu ty tego nie zrobiłeś ? Ralph #2: Stworzył barierę, przez co ja nie mogę się dostać tam gdzie on przesiaduje. Thomas: Więc powiadasz, że trzeba go powstrzymać ? Ralph #2: Mój robot, który podpatrywał go w środku zdradził mi, że ma ciało jakiejś czerwonowłosej dziewczyny. Więc tak, trzeba się spieszyć. Moje drugie "ja" umie wyczuć, kto nadaje się do obrzędu. Thomas: Jakieś instrukcje jak go powstrzymać przed tym ? Ralph #2: Sprawa jest prosta: Nap***dalacie ile wlezie *****. Albert: Jak to my... jakoś nie widzi mi się ta akcja. Ralph #2: Nie mogę się tam dostać, już wspominałem. Ruszajcie. Wrzucił obojgu strzelby na ręce i kazał iść. '' '''Thomas:' Ja zwijam bronić się przed innymi niż babrać się w jakieś obłąkane historie o nawiedzonych i magicznych ludziach i innych wymiarach. Albert: '''Czy ja wiem... '''Ralph #2: '''Wszystko słyszałem, dlatego... ''Nacisnął guzik, a strzelba zaczęła pikać przez chwile i tak jakby ich ciała i te bronie połączyly się ze sobą w sposób powiedzmy duchowy. xD '' '''Ralph #2: Od teraz macie dzień na dotarcie do miejsca w którym przesiaduje i zlikwidowanie go. W przeciwnym razie czeka was to samo co już mówiła wam Shana na starcie programu. Thomas: A niby skąd ty znasz... Poraził go prąd z strzelby. '' '''Thomas:' Niech go &%^^%5% Albert: Idziemy right ? Thomas: Bynajmniej nie chce umrzeć w taki sposób. I udali się do bazy Ralpha #1. Tymczasem kamera została przy Ralph #2. '' '''Ralph #2:' Wszystko idzie według naszego planu. Rozmawiał przez komórkę z jakimś tajemniczym damskim głosem. '' '???:' Trzeba zamknąć to, co poniekąd i ja zaczęłam. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 3, godzina 8:00: ''Daphne siedzi na krześle związana i zakneblowana w jakichś podziemiach. Widzi jak jedna z osób chowa telefon do kieszeni. '' '???:' Myślisz, że możemy mu ufać ? '???:' Nie jestem przekonany do końca, że on mówi prawdę. '???: Spokojnie ekipo, to zaufany człowiek. Znam go dobrze. '''???: A co robimy z tą tutaj ? ???: Zostawiamy ją tak jak jest, będzie zawadzała. Daphne: Mmmm.... ???: Cichaj tam. ???: Mnie niepokoją te wybuchy. ???: Nic niezwykłego, kolejna edycja Battle Royale. ???: 'Mówiłam, żeby nie przypominać o tym gdy jestem obok. '???: Ah, sorki szefowo. ???: 'Ile jeszcze będziemy się ukrywać jak tchórze tutaj ? '???: Wszystko w swoim czasie. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 3, godzina 11:00 Leanne dalej pozostawała na terenie siedziby Ralpha złego. '' '''Leanne:' Mogłam mu w sumie odstrzelić łeb tą strzelbą. Pokazano w końcu jej broń, którą była owa strzelba. Leanne: Lecz nie spodziewałam się tego, że zajdzie mnie ktoś. '' Nagle usłyszała iskry elektryczności niedaleko stąd. Poszła w kierunku odgłosów. '' Leanne: Co to za... Zobaczyła robota, tego samego co wcześniej uruchomiła Shana. Na środku wyryta była jego nazwa: Tesla Trooper. '' '''Trooper: '''Charging up. '''Leanne: '''Tylko nie to. '''Trooper:' Yes, comrade. Completing circuit. I zaczął atakować z wiązek elektro Leanne. Ta robiła zwinne uniki. '' '''Leanne:' Masz ty maszynko do pieczenia. Strzeliła w niego, lecz nic mu nie zrobiła. '' '''Trooper:' Ground yourselves. Leanne: Cholipka, żegnam. Uciekła od robota, pozostając dalej w bazach Ralpha. Robot zaś ruszył dalej w poszukiwaniu innych ofiar. '' Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 3, godzina 14:00 '''Iris:' Argh... gdzie są ci cholerni ludzie. Kopnęła w kamień i zrobiła nie mały hałas, gdyż uruchomiła jakąs pułapkę, która wybuchła na jej oczach. '' '''Iris: '''To szczęście! ''Yukiyo pojawiła się jednak za jej plecami. '' '''Yukiyo:' Mięsko armatnie <3 Iris: Gosz, jednak mam pecha. Yukiyo: Ano masz, tępa suko. Iris: Suko, nie nazywaj mnie suką. Yukiyo: Przykra i słaba jesteś. Yukiyo wymierzyła cios z miecza w Iris, ta obroniła się jednak niespodziewanie kastetami. '' '''Iris:' Nie dam się zabić już pierwszym ciosem. Odepchnęła ją jak najdalej. '' '''Yukiyo:' To tylko kwestia czasu, aż wypruje twoje zgniłe flaki. Iris: No chodź cudaczko. Zaczęły walczyć ze sobą. '' Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 3, godzina 17:00 '''Claudia:' Pomocy! Mamrotała przez sen, tuż obok byli Piers i Jonathan. '' '''Jonathan:' Myślisz, że można jej ufać. Piers: Po tym co słyszałem i zobaczyłem myślę, że tak. Retrospekcja: Claudy opowiada jak znalazła się tam gdzie teraz jest. '' '''Jonathan: '''Te jej rany mogą być z walk z innymi. '''Piers:' Być może, coś mi mówi jednak, że mówiła prawdę. Jonathan: Wracam do roboty, jeszcze nie rozgryzłem tego jak przełamać kody i pliki ludzi z programu. Piers: To się postaraj, nie chce zginąć. I ty chyba też, co nie ? Claudia: Luka! Jonathan: Ciągle mamrocze te imię. Nie mogę się skupić przez to. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 3, godzina 19:00 Widzimy w oddali jakąs bazę. '' '''Thomas:' Chyba jesteśmy na miejscu. Albert: No. Mam przeczucie, że jesteśmy blisko. Thomas: 'Bunkrów nie będzie, ale też będzie zajebiście. ''Wyskoczył przed nimi bunkier znikąd. Jednak chwila moment... scena rozproszyła się, była to jedynie iluzja scenarzystów. Naoglądali się jakiego filmu chyba.Iluzja rozproszyła się. '''Thomas: '''Zdaje się, że już niedaleko. '''Albert: Myślisz, że wyjdziemy z tego cało ? Thomas: Bynajmniej ja postaram się, żeby tak było. W sensie, że ja wyjdę. Albert widać było lekko się trząsł jak tak pomyślał, co zauważył Thomas. '' '''Thomas:' Nie poddamy się bez walki. Ruszyli dalej, teraz naprawdę widzieli bazę z góry. I nie była to żadna iluzja scenarzystów. '' Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 3, godzina 23:00 ''Scena przeleciała do ów bazy, do której to zmierzali Albert i Thomas z ich misją. '' '''Ralph zły:' Wszystko poustawiane jak trzeba, jeszcze tylko. Pozapalał świece jak w jakimś egzorcyzmie, pentagram też był (please). '' '''Ralph zły:' Te rzezy też trzeba uruchomić. Włączył jakieś aparatury, które przy Jurgicie były. Ona leżała na środku.. w owym pentagramie. '' '''Ralph zły:' Zaczynamy. Wziął oddech i zaczął tajemniczy obrzęd. '' '''Ralph zły:' Abdanaz rahga, abdanaz rahga. Przeciął sobie lekko palec i rzucił krwią na Jurgitę. '' '''Ralph zły:' En sabah nur. Karderio lebiosa. Włączył aparaturę, która to otwierała "drzwi" do innego wymiaru. Systematycznie z czasem była coraz to większa. '' '''Ralph zły:' Drżyjcie narody. Dokończę to, co ci tchórze, którzy nad tym pracowali próbowali to zniszczyć i przestraszyli się. Z przejście wydostała się mroczna kula, która to zbliżyła się do Jurgity i weszła w nią po jakimś momencie. Po chwili widać było jak Jurgita ruszyla palcami... i ekran był już czarny. '' '' '' 'I tym akcentem większa połowa sezonu minęła. Teraz pytanie do czytających: Co do poprawy ?''' Kategoria:Odcinki Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki II